Monoguruoshii Ishitsu
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: MaRe Rei leaves to go back to China, and unfortunately for Max, Rei is going to go away that could be forever. Max confesses, and something will lead him to his doom. What is it?


**Silver**:  Hi-yo ^^.  I'm back, with a new idea, being inspired by a chapter of Little Kai's Angel (A.K.A. LKA) and the movie, **Fifty First Dates**, though the idea is a mixture with this idea I had in my mind for a while ^.~

**Pairings:**  MaRe (main pairing), TyKai (yes, there will be a major fluff scene between them when I get further into this story ^.~)

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own Beyblade, or its character.  If I were to do so, I would pair Max and Rei up, and Tyson and Kai up.  ^.~

**Monoguruoshii Ishitsu** – **Frantic Loss**

You wouldn't believe the kind of life I have.  It's something that I have no choice to pick…and you're probably wondering who am I.

Well, for starters, I'm Rei Kon.  I'm seventeen years old, and I have a lot of friends.  That includes sixteen year olds:  Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara, and Kenny.  And also, my so-called existent friend, Kai Hiwatari, being a little older than me...

Well…I would say that Max turns sixteen today…and Kenny would some other day…I don't really remember everyone's birthday…it's hard.

Today is the day…that I will have to choose my destiny…that can change my life forever…

Should I stay in this town and live life with my friends…or should I leave and never come back…

_Well…maybe I would visit them…but I do not want to leave any of them…especially with people who help me through all my difficult time and problems…_

_Why does my life have to revolve around my mother…?  Why her?!_

As the last bell rings, the teacher dismisses my class.  I pick up my notebook for taking notes about the religions around the world.  As I am about to put my book in my bag, I feel myself falling, landing on the side of myself, with a pink figure on top of me.

Geez…I wonder whom it is…-.-  if you're wondering, that's Mariah.  She's my "arranged fiancée for the time being," until that is, when I find the person I love the most.  You know…I wonder if her parents ever get annoy with the fact that Mariah is another word describing "pink" in a whole, new way. 

"Rei-kun!  We better get ready or we will be late for our flight back to China in a few hours!"

She shouts over my ears, and I try to get her clutches off of me, but nothing prevail for me yet…

I wish my friends were here…to say our last goodbyes…I didn't tell them about it… 

_I have to tell them, or they would truly hate me afterwards…_

Just as my wish is being answer, I look at the doorway, still trying to get her hands off of me, and see my friends.

They are all chatting around, though I still say that Kai hasn't done any of that lately.  I really wonder about Tyson and Kai…there's something between them that I cannot figure out…

I look over at Kenny and Max, feeling my neck tense a little when Max is bending down to Kenny's ear and whispering something.

Is there something against me that I do not know of…?  If there is, why does it have to be me with these problems?!  

I clear my throat, and then I have gotten everyone's attention.  Well…for Mariah…she's trying so hard to find her pink hair-ribbon…I think someone hide the ribbon somewhere.

Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Max look at my direction; with these weird looks on their faces.

"Kai~ Why are we here again~~?"

"You think I would know -.-"

"Well, Kai.  Tyson doesn't know everything you know ^^;;"

"Oi!  Max!  Kenny~ Why does everyone like to pick on me~?"

Kenny just sweat-drops and answers, "You think I would know…?"

_Ooooh Boy…Kenny's such a big help…and I still never got their attention!_

I clear my throat again, and then they all look at me.  They seem lost when they look at me, but I'm just as lost as they are…

"In just about a few hours…I will be leaving here…for a really long time."

There is a long silence between us.  I can hear a dust ball rolling away in the classroom, until…

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!"

All four---well, excluding Kai, who has wide-eyes, shout at me.  I already know this would happen…I mean…I know I would do the same if someone tells me the exact words.

"I'm flying back to China with Mariah…my…my parents want me to go home…and be prepare to be a husband…"

I glance over all the faces I see…and the most surprising is Max's.  It looks like he's in tears, and he looks like he's limping…wait!

Max limps and hits the floor, in other words, lands on his knees, and bending his head now.  I never see this part of Max before…I wonder what's wrong with him…

He can't be getting ill when I'm about to leave?!  That's just too bizarre.

Tyson has his hand on my shoulder, whispering to me, making me feel guilty.

"Rei, don't forget us.  I wish you best luck, buddy."

Kai is just being…_Kai._  He just nods and goes behind Tyson.  I blink for a second or two, and I still don't get it.  It has slips my mind for a moment, and then Kenny has come up to me.

Though he's shorter than everyone else, he didn't have to bend down or anything.  He just simply put his hand on my arm.  I look at him, and then I smile.  I don't know why…but it just feels right to smile right now.

"Be careful out there, Rei.  Don't make us worry over you."

I nod and look back at Max.  His face is still pale, and I can't help feeling bad that I just have to leave here so suddenly.  Kenny just walk back to where Tyson and Kai are, and by the time I look at where they are, they walk out of the door, smiling at me…Kai smirking at me obviously.

I would miss them every much…they have done a lot for me… 

I feel Max moving under my arms, and I don't see a sight of Mariah anywhere…

Probably still finding that annoying ribbon…god…girls are so weird… 

When I look down at Max, his eyes are staring straight into mine.  For some reason…his hair is glowing more golden like the sun than ever.  His eyes look glassy, and I don't know why…Max is the most vulnerable person in the group…so is that why his face is breaking down into hidden emotions?  He should be happy though…he's turning sixteen…

Max starts to try and get up on his own, without some help from me. 

 Ego problems again I see…  

"Rei…"

I don't understand…why is Max's voice starting to crack and bringing tears to his eyes?  Is there something I do not know about him…?

Anyway, I know it's not polite to not answer him, so I decide to talk with him further.

"Do you want to say something…?  Happy birthday by the way."

I see Max's head looking at the floor, once again.  

Am I saying something wrong that makes Max uncomfortable…?  Or…is it just me that he don't want to look at again…

I felt his hands crawling up to my cheeks…and this don't seem normal to me…

Is he telling me something…that I should be aware of…? 

"Rei…there's something that has been hiding deep in my soul…and my kokoro ("heart" in Japanese).   I…need to get it out…be patient with me…?"

Max, don't you know that I am patient…even right at the beginning…I am listening to you still…

"I will, Max.  Just tell me your problem or anything…"

I look at his eyes, and he is staring at me, like I'm a ghost with a steel hammer or something…then…something has shock me to la-la land.

"I'm…in love with you…and I have been…for a long time…"

Why does he have to be…_gay_…?  I never had a gay friend…and worse of all…__

**_He's crushing…or is in love…in me!_**

I know that it is hard to reject him…but I cannot lie to him…especially on his sixteenth birthday.

I can't lie to anyone…that's the whole point… 

I slowly move my mouth, and some words had come to me…it is a serious tone, yet…it sounds mean and rude…

"I don't love you, and I'm straight.  Get the picture, I cannot be yours."

When I look at him, his innocent eyes and smile is gone, replacing with a frown and glassy eyes…but I would not know…he's staring at the ground… 

"Oh…o-okay.  Sor-Sorry to bo-both-bother yo-you."

That is something I do not like to see…Max in his vulnerable state, stuttering and not smiling…it's unlike him to not smile…

As I see him walking away from me…I notice that something isn't right…

Why do I feel this way…is it…nah…it wouldn't be that… 

Mariah has come back, looking at Max, staring at me.  I think she's going to question about Max now…

"Rei-kun, what's wrong with Max-kun?"

I just shrug.  I didn't want to explain what has happen…she wouldn't believe that Max state his love for me…and I have not return it…

I wonder what's going to happen from now on… 

Mariah has gathered her stuff, while I have mine next to me.  It's about time to go home and have some dinner before getting ready for the flight.

I wonder what's going to happen now…when I'm gone…would everyone be the same…and have the past before any feelings erupt?  I wonder about that…

I pick up my backpack and follow Mariah out of the classroom.  I touch the lockers while trailing to the exit, remembering how it is at school…since this is my ending in Japan and in high school…not knowing if I would ever come back.

As soon as Mariah and I are outside, I look at the beautiful gardening and the plants that are there…since way back…in 3rd grade.  

Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Kai… What will I do without them… 

A few hours have pass, and I'm at the airport right now…seeing Kenny, Tyson, and Kai there…but no Max…

I'm sorry Max…but I can't love you…I'm straight right now…and Mariah will be there for me when I need someone…

As we were talking, my flight is being announces.  I look at the three, and they give me a nod.  I smile at them, and then I say something…that I would have never say today…

"Please watch Max for me.  Take care you guys."

They seem to be please with what I say, and all of them give me some kind of approval accept.  I smile back at them, and Mariah drags me to the flight, saying good-bye to everyone.

As I seat next to Mariah, I look out of the window, looking at the lobby.  I see the three of them looking at me, waving their final good-bye…

One thing that makes me sad is that…__

I never have gotten a proper good-bye from Max…but I wonder why I feel this way… 

**_||  To Be Continued…  ||_**

****

****

**Silver**:  How did you guys like it?  
**Kwok:**  Who would have thought that you could write this…?  
**Silver:**  um…them?  ::points at the MaRe fans behind them::

**Kwok:**  …^^;;;  good point.  
**Silver:**  ::puts up a note for **Casting Your Love Away**::  It will be done sometimes today or tomorrow…so just be patient ^^;;  Oh…sorry if there's any grammar mistakes ^^;;  I tend to do it a lot…and I just can't find some sometimes ^^;;;

Please Review!!  You will receive MaRe clippies with a fluffy feather boa ^.~  (it's not a real snake by the way ^^;; )  
**  
_Silver-chan…_**


End file.
